The sport of snow skiing has, for many years, been extremely popular with a wide variety of participants. Despite this popularity, however, skiing remains a relatively difficult sport to learn and master. Many methods have been utilized in attempting to overcome this obstacle. Nonetheless, the challenge of learning to ski confidently in order to fulfill the anticipated enjoyment of the sport of skiing remains a substantial obstacle for novice skiers. One of the most pervasive methods of teaching novice skiers the art of skiing is referred to as the graduated length method in which skiers initially utilize a relatively short ski typically of ninety centimeters in length during initial ski instruction sessions and thereafter graduate through several increasing ski lengths until the ultimate goal of conventional length skiis and effective use thereof has been achieved. In a more modern and more recently emerging style of instruction, the student is started out with skiis of conventional length which typically equal or exceed one hundred sixty centimeters. In this teaching method, the instruction encourages the student to employ independent leg action. As a result, the student generally undertakes what is called a wedge turn in which the skier often finds that despite the instruction to turn on the forward portion of the ski in what is called a weight forward condition, it is easier to conclude the turn with the skier's weight exerted on the rear portion or tails of the skis. This tendency to shift the weight to the tail portion of the skiis to affect a turn must be "unlearned" and overcome if the student is to progress to more advanced skiing levels of the optimum weight forward techniques. When one finally jumps up to advanced forward skiing technique, speed is required to reverse camber the forward portion of the ski in order for it to arc and turn toward the intended direction of turn. Because of the speed required to do this, beginner skiers are at an almost insurmountable disadvantage and subsequently cannot learn this method. Throughout the entire ski instruction process, the novice is constantly subjected to repeated falls which in turn undermines the skier's confidence and inhibits the learning process.
To meet the varying need of skiers at different skill levels, practitioners in the art have provided a great variety of skiis having different lengths and different curvature profiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,946 issued to Sarver sets forth a SHORT SKI in which a pair of short skiis each comprise a flexible forward shovel section and a less flexible after section. The flexible shovel section includes a substantially flat running portion and a leading tip portion which is curved upwardly. The total running length of the ski formed by the running portion and the less flexible section is substantially shorter than more conventional skis. These shorter skis are intended for use by skiers employing the skiing technique wherein turning of the skis is accomplished with the skier's weight at all times disposed no farther forward than the median of the running length of the skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,947 issued to Sarver sets forth REARWARDLY CONTROLLED SNOW SKIIS in which each ski comprises a relatively rigid weight bearing rear portion for mounting of ski boots thereon and a rearwardly projecting trailing portion terminating in a trailing edge. The skis also extend forwardly from the boot and define inwardly tapering top and bottom surfaces to form a relatively flexible planing portion. Then skis also taper outwardly along their opposite edges to form a relatively wide upturn shovel at the front extremity thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,787 issued to Werntz sets forth a SNOW SKI FOR MAKING FAST TURNS in which the ski defines a relatively thick center portion above which a skier's boot is supported and a forwardly extending thinner more flexible portion having a plurality of upwardly angled facets and terminating in a pointed shovel portion. The angle between the running surface and the facets increases as the facets approach the upwardly turned shovel portion. The tail portion of the ski also tapers with the distance from the skier's boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,485 issued to Johnston, et al. sets forth a REVERSE CAMBER SKI in which the bottom surface of the ski is curved upwardly in either direction from the location of the skier's boot and in which a curved shovel portion and curved tail portion are formed at the front and rear of the ski. The side camber configuration of the ski defines an hour glass shape being thinner at the region of the skier's boot and larger at the tail and shovel sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,771 issued to Nussbaumer sets forth a SKI in which an Alpine ski defines a front portion adjoining its tip, a rear portion, and an intervening middle portion supporting a binding. The three portions differ from one another in their profiling and are designed to exert a minimum guiding effect in the middle portion and a maximum guiding effect in the rear portion. The rear portion defines one or more longitudinal grooves whose combined cross-sectional area exceeds that of the groove or grooves in the front portion. The middle portion is grooved slightly or is free of grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,291 issued to Gauer sets forth an ALPINE SKI in which a relatively rigid ski is formed to define a generally planar upper surface supporting a ski boot and a convex front to rear curved undersurface. The ski has a maximum effective width substantially in-line with the pivot point overwhich the skier's weight is to be centered. The ski assumes a narrower effective width both forward and rearward of the pivot point and an intermediate effective width closer to the front and rear respectively.
While the foregoing described prior art skis represent various attempts to provide effective skiis, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved skis which may be utilized by skiers in mastering the techniques of effective skiing.